


Can i kick it?

by jacksonfive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Love Triangles, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonfive/pseuds/jacksonfive
Summary: —Es que le gustas a mi mejor amigo, se llama Mark, lleva mirándote toda la noche pero no se atreve a venir a saludar, por eso estoy aquí… pero ¿sabes qué? tienes una sonrisa increíble y tus labios son el tipo de labios que me gustan besar, así que olvide decirte eso, Donghyuck ¿verdad?   —Era demasiado tarde para decirle la verdad. Había visto a Donghyuck alejarse bailando con las mejillas rojas entre risas divertidas con un grupo de gente. No lo volvió a ver en el resto de la fiesta. Mark se acercó hacía él emergiendo desde la otra esquina del lugar con un cuestionario.Donghyuck se había ido hace tres minutos y junto con él, se había ido una fuerte amistad —¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Todo bien? ¿Te dio su teléfono? ¿Venía con sus amigos, verdad? —preguntó confundido.—No sé… no me parece buena persona, no creo que sea para ti— le había contestado con una falsa sonrisa, palmeando a Mark en su espalda mientras que su otra mano la ocultaba en el bolsillo roto del pantalón.





	Can i kick it?

—Hyung… —

Muy cerca Yukhei escuchó la voz tranquila de Donghyuck por encima de las conversaciones que había en el área principal de la casa. Tenía mucho sueño, tanto como él niño que estaba a su lado. A su cigarro ya le faltaba poco para extinguirse y lo tuvo que apagar aplastandolo con la pared o el humo comenzaría a afectarlos a los dos. Lo próximo que sintió, fue como Donghyuck hundió la cabeza un poco más en su hombro, ocultándose del humo que había exhalado el otro en un suspiro cansado. 

La habitación estaba oscura, apenas se veían a ellos mismos, pero eso era lo de menos porque piel a piel también era lenguaje. 

—Hyung — le habló una vez más.

—¿Qué? — preguntó ignorando a todo el mundo detrás de la puerta.

Donghyuck besó tres veces su hombro con ternura, antes de levantar ligeramente su cuerpo y apoyar el rostro en su pecho. Escuchaba su corazón latir y su respiración agitada que desde hace varios meses se había vuelto una de sus canciones favoritas. Esa era la sutil manera que tenía de decirle al mayor que no iban a dormir todavía, que no importa lo cansado que estuvieran ambos, el sueño no debería ser tan importante.

Los dos cuerpos se encontraban compartiendo la misma cama. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, una cosa llevó a la otra, se quitaron la ropa y la necesidad aumentó de prisa, cualquier sitio para apoyarse era indispensable o ambos iban a lastimarse. Cayeron sobre el colchón como hojas que soltó el viento. A Yukhei no le preocupaba su espalda y a Donghyuck tampoco el frío.

—Hacemos esto muy seguido ¿no crees? — preguntó el menor.

—¿Hacer qué? —

Donghyuck sonrió divertido por la pregunta.

—Seguramente plantar flores... obviamente hablo del sexo —

Yukhei se tomó un momento antes de contestar. Tenía miedo de lo que podía seguir después de eso. Tenía miedo de que Donghyuck le dijera ¿Qué somos? o aún peor ¿Podemos serlo? Tenía miedo de que le pidiera compromisos, fidelidad, chocolates y corazones. Yukhei no podía hacer eso, aunque pudiera pudiera, aunque quisiera.

La cosa es que hace cuatro meses, Yukhei se había acercado a Donghyuck para pedirle su nombre y teléfono, un ocho de enero, Yukhei recuerda ese viernes muy bien porque, justamente ese día, había pasado con nueve punto cuatro inglés, y además, porque esa noche había tenido mucha suerte; él sólo tuvo que invitarle una cerveza y tan fácil había aceptado.

Donghyuck estaba con sus amigos pero no dudó ni un solo segundo en conseguir una pluma y tomar su mano para comenzar a rayar sobre su palma. Tardó siete segundos en tatuar su número y dibujar un corazón en su piel. Yukhei los contó.

El mayor se quedó sin cerveza, con la boca abierta y en shock, tal vez si hubiera reaccionado a tiempo le hubiera confesado la verdad a Donghyuck, antes de que se volviera con sus amigos, antes de que esto se le fuera de las manos. —Es que le gustas a mi mejor amigo, se llama Mark, lleva mirándote toda la noche pero no se atreve a venir a saludar, por eso estoy aquí… pero ¿sabes qué? tienes una sonrisa increíble y tus labios son el tipo de labios que me gustan besar, así que olvide decirte eso, Donghyuck ¿verdad? —

Era demasiado tarde. Había visto a Donghyuck alejarse bailando con las mejillas rojas entre risas divertidas con un grupo de gente. No lo volvió a ver el resto de la fiesta. Mark se acercó hacía él emergiendo desde la otra esquina del lugar con un cuestionario.

Donghyuck se había ido hace dos minutos y junto con él, se había ido una fuerte amistad.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Todo bien? ¿Te dio su teléfono? ¿Venía con sus amigos, verdad? —preguntó confundido.

—No sé… no me parece buena persona, no creo que sea para ti— le había contestado con una falsa sonrisa, palmeando a Mark en su espalda mientras que su otra mano la ocultaba en el bolsillo roto del pantalón.

—¿Es en serio? — preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí. Muy en serio. Mejor olvídalo, no es el único chico que hay por ahí — su tono de voz era pesado y su frente había comenzado a sudar — vamos… yo invito la siguiente ronda — Yukhei lo dejó en una mesa con Xiaojun y una cerveza, luego se había ido al baño para anotar el número en su teléfono y lavar con agua y jabón sus manos.

Y así es como había ocurrido. Esa era la cosa que pasaba. Esa era la cosa que pensaba cada vez que estaba junto a él. En lo mal amigo que era y en lo bien que se sentía, a pesar de todo. Suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la cabecera de la cama, de tal manera que Donghyuck pudiera abrazarlo más fuerte. Yukhei estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar su estómago, su agitado aliento y el pequeño ruido que hacía cuando sus dedos palpaban su piel color miel.

Donghyuck era de Mark más que suyo, Mark sabía su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento, su color favorito, su salón de clases, su música favorita, sabía que odiaba las cosas agridulces y que se iba de la biblioteca faltando quince a las seis lunes y viernes, sabía que mordía sus labios y uñas cuando estaba nervioso, que las decoraciones en su mochila de balenciaga las había hecho con plumas mágicas, sabía que tipo de desayuno pediría un miércoles al salir de clases y qué cada sábado entrenaba en la cancha de fútbol de la universidad. Sabía que su ex novio estudiaba ciencias exactas y que cuando el novio se graduó, habían terminado la relación. Mark no tenía claro el nombre de ese chico, lo único que recuerda de él es que tenía un sticker en forma de luna en su casillero que al inicio de semestre, Donghyuck arrancó y lo tiró a la basura. Sabía que tenía tres mejores amigos y que su signo zodiacal era Géminis.

A veces para animarse así mismo, Yukhei decía que sí, que Mark conocía todas esas cosas pero ¿Y? ¿Para qué le servía todo eso? es más ¿A quién le importaba?

Porque lo que su amigo no conocía eran los besos de Donghyuck, lo bien que se sentía tocarlo por debajo de la camisa de algodón del uniforme, lo rico que olía su perfume cuando su nariz lo acariciaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies, no sabía que después de un partido le gustaba comer hamburguesas hechas por él, no sabía de lo mucho que le gustaban los abrazos largos por la madrugada, lo cómodo que era su colchón, no sabía lo bonito que se ponía cuando cantaba y que tenía un talento especial para ofrecerle las mejores mamadas que nunca había experimentado en sus veintiún años de vida.

—Hyung —

— Sí, te escuché la primera vez — Lo interrumpió, girándose en su cuerpo para estar frente a frente. Comenzó a aferrarse a él muy fuerte, esta vez había sido Yukhei quien hundió la nariz en su cuello mientras con las manos buscaba territorio en su estómago, haciéndole cosquillas, había suspirado tan fuerte antes de besar su lunar — Me gusta esto, no cambiaría nada — confesó Yukhei.

Tenía muchas ganas de decirle “Ya no hablemos más esta noche, hyuck, duérmete por favor”, pero en su lugar, Donghyuck había besado su frente que la tenía tan cerca y luego con sus manos acarició sus mejillas y le levantó el rostro al más grande, por unos segundos le miró a los ojos atravesándolo hasta el alma, y después comenzó a besarlo muy lento, tan lento que dolía, porque además era un beso suave, húmedo, discreto. tan intimo. 

Yukhei le acarició la espalda antes de envolverlo una vez más en un abrazo que necesito todas sus fuerzas. Donghyuck tuvo que retorcerse un poco entre su cuerpo y el colchón para que el mayor le diera un poco de espacio.

—Quiero invitarte a comer a mi casa el domingo ¿estás libre? —preguntó Donghyuck dudoso como si se sintiera mal por preguntarlo.

—¿El domingo eh? — preguntó todavía con el rostro aplastando la ropa de Donghyuck, sin moverse ni un sólo centímetro — Suena como una cita para mi — Donghyuck sonrió hasta ese entonces satisfecho, pensando que quizás ahora sí podrían dormir. —¿También vamos a plantar flores? — preguntó divertido, no sin antes recibir un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte del menor.

—Idiota — se burló.

Yukhei se mantenía acariciándole la espalda. Donghyuck no decía nada pero podía sentir que ese silencio en su cabeza era ruidoso. Y aunque no lo estaba mirando, su cuerpo estaba temblando y no parecía ser por las caricias que le regalaba.

—¿En qué estás pensando?— le preguntó entonces, alejándose de su abrazo para darle más espacio, de tal manera que pudiera estar cómodo, porque hasta hace unos minutos, Donghyuck tenía medio cuerpo arriba de Yukhei.

Donghyuck solo lo miró a los ojos. Pensativo, contemplando, si era necesario decirle. 

—Puede que mis padres estén de visita en la ciudad y también coman con nosotros, ellos y mis hermanos —

Yukhei asintió. Lo sabía, eso lo tenía así. 

—Si no puedes ir, lo entiendo, yo de todos modos, esperaba tu respuesta para decirles si iba a ver alguien—

—¿Tú quieres que vaya? — preguntó el mayor.

Extrañamente la mirada de Donghyuck se sentía tibia. Era un efecto extraño, no era la primera vez que notaba que Donghyuck se quedaba en silencio, sólo mirándole, aceptando sus caricias, y sin decir nada. Había sucedido siempre que se acostaron, nueve veces para ser exactos. Diez con esta.

—Sí. Quiero que vayas — susurró mirando la sabana que los cubría.

—Entonces iré — dijo besando su frente para evitar que se siguiera torturando.

Las otras noches tampoco fueron rápido. Probablemente después de pasar la noche juntos, seguía una conversación donde admiraban al otro, no había nada personal en eso. Hablaban sobre el clima, el equipo de fútbol de la universidad y las clases de Yukhei. Tenían un maestro en común solamente, Teacher Johnny. Donghyuck le decía que era su maestro favorito porque le regalaba puntos extras y Yukhei le había confesado que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba enamorado de su esposo, Ten, otro de sus maestros. Donghyuck sonrió y se divirtió con el comentario, porque no sabía que su profesor tenía un esposo y tampoco que era gay.

Tres horas solamente, hubo dos noches donde Donghyuck se quedó a dormir en su departamento, donde a la mañana siguiente apenas compartían un “buenos días, hasta la próxima” antes de que el menor se fuera.

—Nos acostamos muy seguido ¿no crees? — Yukhei golpeó su cabeza con la almohada a propósito, no había muerto el tema, seguía ahí, sobre la cama —No es que me moleste, me gusta mucho, me gustas mucho Wong Yukhei — Yukhei lo miró a los ojos — pero quisiera saber porque… sólo porqué… —

—Porque… porque tenemos amigos en común, porque vamos a las mismas fiestas, porque eres precioso, porque yo soy genial, porque besarte se siente bien, porque me siento mejor cada vez que duermo contigo y no se siente igual a que si lo hago con cualquiera allí afuera. Porque haces muchas preguntas y me gusta callarte con un beso pero hoy no quieres el beso, si no quieres una respuesta — Donghyuck se tuvo que alejar para evitar que el otro viera sus mejillas rosas y la risa enérgica que eso le provocaba. Si Yukhei fuera otro lo hubiera detenido en un abrazo, lo hubiera sostenido más fuerte para ver esa reacción pero lo dejo rodar en el colchón desnudo muriéndose a carcajadas.

Una vez que dejó de reír, Donghyuck se sentó, cubriendo su entrepierna con la cobija, cerca de él —¿Te gustó? — preguntó Donghyuck con aires de valentía y dulzura —¿Mucho o poco? —

—No lo sé — confesó Yukhei.

—¿A no lo sabes? — preguntó Donghyuck ofendido. —Esa no fue la respuesta que — Donghyuck no terminó la oración, solo se puso de pie decepcionado comenzando a vestirse cerca. Y justo cuando Yukhei iba a ir por él, Donghyuck le mostró su mano para que no pasará esa raya, no podía acercarse —No vengas… está bien, estamos bien —

Yukhei lo observó vestirse sentando en la cama. Donghyuck terminó por ponerse la camisa blanca de mangas largas y luego buscó su abrigo del suelo. La fiesta de Jeno no podía terminar de esa manera. Estaba poniéndose los calcetines negros y luego los tenis cuando tomó un poco de coraje para ver a Yukhei.

Sólo para que el mayor abriera la boca para decirle—Eres bonito incluso cuando te enojas, es impresionante — confesó con una sonrisa en forma de disculpa sin saber, si eso funcionaba con él o no, pero Donghyuck cambio sus facciones. Se tranquilizó después de eso pero no interrumpió sus acciones. Ya casi terminaba de ponerse los tenis.

—Perdón… no quiero asustarte, solo… quería decirte que ayer salí con un amigo a tomar algo y cuando fuimos a su casa, yo normalmente dormiría en su cama pero ayer dormí en el sofá. Y me preguntó qué si había alguien y le dije que sí, que tenía a alguien, alguien a quien no quería lastimar — Donghyuck respiró muy fuerte antes de soltar la bomba —Pero no estoy seguro si algo como eso, si yo saliendo con otra persona, te lastimaría… mi pregunta es ¿somos exclusivos? ¿o te acuestas con alguien más? porque si te acuestas con alguien más, está bien también, no me molestaría digo… tú eres tú y yo soy yo… —

—No me acuesto con nadie más — Yukhei dijo suavemente. Donghyuck suspiró, la sangre circuló con normalidad, sus hombros se relajaron de golpe, pero se quedó quieto, parado en medio de la habitación mientras lo escuchaba —No me gusta nadie más, eres mi último mensaje, mi única llamada antes de dormir — Y antes de que Donghyuck volviera a tomar la palabra, Yukhei creyó que era necesario también decir —Hiciste bien, no quiero que salgas con otro —

Los ojos negros dudaron un momento antes de enfrentarse a los de Yukhei. Entonces, ¿a qué estaban jugando? 

Donghyuck despegó los labios para decirle que entonces no lo entendía. Caminó hacía él y con las rodillas golpeó las de Yukhei para pedirle que las abriera, se colocó en medio de sus piernas y levantó con sus manos la cabeza del mayor para que lo mirará a los ojos. Así fue por casi un minuto. Quería ver sus ojos, ver su alma. Porque brillaban si estaban a oscuras. Porque le miraban con ternura pero su boca era completamente diferente. Porque sus ojos le adoraban pero sus palabras lo lastimaban. Renunció a su mirada y lo abrazó por los hombros.

En automático Yukhei puso sus manos en su cintura, por eso el más chico dijo —Eso me suena a que te gusto hyung — Le aseguró con frío y cansancio.

Realmente quería terminar con esto, era como si no pudieran estar juntos, como si todo lo que pasaba entre ellos era un sueño, algo que iba a desaparecer pronto o peor aún, la mañana siguiente.

—No soy esa persona que anda por ahí acostándose con desconocidos, siempre lo he hecho con ex novios, después de un tiempo, después de confiar en ellos, pero contigo… me pasó algo muy extraño, te he demostrado que me gustas, que no quiero que sea algo fugaz, que no quiero que te alejes de mí pero… o no te importa, o no quieres lo mismo... y yo, ya no sé qué hacer para decirte que salgas conmigo, para que seas mi novio —

Yukhei lo miró a los ojos en todo momento, se fue acercando más a él conforme Donghyuck fue acabando sus líneas y luego lo besó, con ternura y con una sonrisa amplia y sincera. Sintió que la boca del menor se aferró a la suya por muchos segundos que no merecía, y después, cuando se quedaron sin aire, abrió la boca.

—Yo… —

  
—¿Qué significa ese beso? — preguntó Donghyuck.

—No solo me gustas, estoy enamorado — susurró, y Donghyuck miró al cielo con una seña que gritaba ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin lo dijo! para luego bajar la mirada y acariciarle el cabello con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Era tan difícil decirlo? — preguntó.

—Te voy a explicar… siéntate primero —Donghyuck lo hizo impaciente porque llegara al punto final de esas líneas. No le quitó la atención ni un sólo segundo, algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que venía —Ese día cuando nos conocimos… yo no iba a buscarte, ósea si iba a buscarte, pero no por mi… era por mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, en realidad… le gustas, le gustas mucho desde hace tiempo y mi pidió que fuera a buscarte para pedirte tu número — Donghyuck abrió los ojos mientras intentaba comprender asintiendo, ahora todo tenía sentido — Como te puedes dar cuenta, no le di tu numero y por eso, es que no has conocido a mis amigos, por eso es que no podemos hablarnos en la universidad o cuando nos encontramos, no puedo ir directamente hacia ti y te pido vernos afuera o en el piso de arriba como esta noche … por todo esto… perdón —

—Bueno —respondió finalmente — Puedo entenderte ahora, y cómo te sentías entre la espalda y la pared. —Donghyuck buscó su mano para acariciar sus dedos suavemente y decirle — No… — Yukhei notó su miedo al hablar, otra faceta en el que le gusto ver por primera vez —No soy alguien que quiera separar una amistad, lamentó mucho que pasarás por esto, si quieres que esto termine, yo podré entenderlo —Yukhei por poco le cree pero su cuerpo hablaba mejor que él y sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los suyos, como un recordatorio de que sea lo que pasaba entre ellos era muy fuerte.

—He pensando en decirle, sólo… que no sé cómo hacerlo sin verme como un mal amigo —

—Habla con él hyung… — suplicó — sea quien sea, dile la verdad, dile que nos gustamos mucho — Yukhei podía bajar la luna y las estrellas si se lo pedía de esa manera. —Mark hyung lo entendió conmigo ayer, estoy seguro que tu amigo podrá entendernos también —

Yukhei dejó de respirar de golpe —Espera ¿qué? — preguntó confundido. —¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Donghyuck? Di algo — quiso saber de inmediato, tomándolo por los hombros, leyendo su mirada, su rostro. No. No estaba mintiendo.

—¿Mark hyung es tu mejor amigo? ¿El chico del que hablas? ¿Es él?—

—¿Se conocen? — era lo primero que quería saber.

—Hace tres semanas nos conocimos, ¿Entonces es él? — Yukhei asintió con incomodidad y separando sus manos, quería una explicación a la voz de ya — Olvidó sus audífonos en la biblioteca y eran igual a los míos, sé lo caro que son, lo seguí para dárselos, y él tenía esta cara de… estar sorprendido y fue lindo… pero luego nos seguimos viendo y me dijo que si podíamos salir y le dije que sí, porque lo he visto hablar con varios de mis amigos y todos dicen cosas tan buenas de él, así que, habíamos estado saliendo, sólo pasó dos veces, sí solo dos veces… pero ayer que fuimos a cenar, me invitó a su casa —

Yukhei no quería perder la paciencia pero estaba fallando. Odiaba esas palabras. Odiaba esa situación. Odiaba que Donghyuck le contará que salió con otro chico, su mejor amigo, por cierto, él que debería estar con él en primer lugar pero esa era una vieja historia. Odiaba que hablará de irse a dormir a otra casa como si fuera cualquier cosa pero sobre todas las cosas, odiaba que Donghyuck lo mirará con esa cara y sus ojos de cachorro de “no hice nada” cuando claramente hizo todo.

—¿Y fuiste? —

Y Donghyuck lo miraba pensando “¿No es obvio?”.

—Hablamos. Le dije que no podía hacerlo —El otro ya estaba listo para saltar sobre él pero corrigió —No pienses mal. Habló de besarnos, le dije que no podía besarlo. Porque me gustaba alguien y entonces le conté sobre ti, sobre lo que somos, algo inexplicable pero cierto y se fue. Me dejó solo en su casa. ¿Quién se va de su casa a las dos de la mañana? Mi celular no tenía batería quería llamar a alguno de mis amigos para ver si estaban cerca pero ninguno lo estaba —

—¿Por qué te dejó solo? —

—Después que le dije tu nombre, me preguntó que si eras alto y estudias en arquitectura? y yo le dije, que sí, le pregunté que si eras muy popular en su facultad porque él te conocía, tal vez, él… quería buscarte para que le explicaras, él quería verse contigo, no sé… sólo estoy suponiendo —

—No he hablado con él desde el lunes, no… no me llamó ayer, no me buscó ayer —

—Volvió a su departamento como media hora después, y yo estaba dormido en su sofá, me desperté porque me levantó en brazos para llevarme a su habitación y durmiéramos juntos y ya sabes el resto de la historia —

—¡No! ¡No sé el resto de la historia! —gritó enojado.

Donghyuck tuvo que ponerse de pie y gritar enojado también para calmarlo —¡No quise! ¡Me bajé y volví al sofá! ¿Y sabes porque? —Estaban frente a frente — ¡Por qué… no sé en qué puto momento le hice saber que me gustaba! ¡Yo leí todas nuestras conversaciones esta mañana! ¡Nunca dije nada extraño, que pudiera confundirlo! ¡Sólo le entregué sus audífonos hace como un puto mes! ¡Sólo dije que sí porque mis amigos son sus amigos! Porque no tiene nada de malo conocer a personas nuevas… pero mientras estaba con él yo pensaba en nosotros, en que, tal vez podía arruinarlo, aún sin saber si me querías en serio o solo por un rato. Y que si te lastimaba, no me lo perdonaría — Donghyuck estaba lo bastante enojado para mirarle.

Yukhei estaba sin aliento y fuerzas. Comenzó a vestirse, nada más para poder hacer algo que lo distrajera de las ganas de llorar. No quería mostrarle ese lado a Donghyuck. Aún no. Y es que no podía creer, en serio, que Donghyuck le quisiera tanto, y sobre todo, lo mucho que él lo deseaba también.

El mayor sabía lo que había dejado a Donghyuck tan molesto. Donghyuck podía escuchar la respiración de Yukhei porque estaban solos en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Jeno, lo escuchaba justo detrás de él porque ahora mismo no quería mirarlo.

—Voy a hablar con él, vete a casa, llegaré apenas termine —

Donghyuck se volteó hacia él sorprendido. De todas las cosas que pensó que diría, esa no era una. El más joven miró al piso inseguro. —Antes de que te vayas, piensa si vale la pena, no quiero arruinarte —

Yukhei sentía como si alguien le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en su corazón en ese momento. Donghyuck aún no comprendía lo mucho que lo quería también. Parecía que le dolía mucho.

Respiró hondo y caminó los pasos que le faltaban para llegar hacia él. Metió las manos en su estómago y las bajó hacia sus caderas para levantarlo del piso y con suavidad sintió como el otro enredó sus piernas a su muslos como un cinturón.

Donghyuck parecía triste y Yukhei no iba a permitirlo. —Siempre, créeme, siempre vas a valer la pena — Donghyuck lo abrazó muy fuerte y dejó una lluvia de besos en su cabeza, en su pelo, en su mejilla, en su nariz, en su oído —Pero tienes razón en una cosa — le confesó, entre la rafaga de besos sintiendo sus ojos ardiendo hacia él — Me arruinas — susurró tan despacio que apenas en la oscuridad se entendía.

Yukhei lo acompañó a que se subiera a un taxi y lo miró a los ojos esperando que el otro entendiera que estarían juntos en cuestión de una hora. Y si alguien, los miraba con curiosidad al salir juntos de la casa de Jeno, Yukhei les ofrecía una sonrisa amigable y un saludo. Donghyuck solo los ignoraba.

*

A Yukhei le tomó diez minutos en auto llegar a la casa de Mark. Durante el trayecto de noche, había recordado las conversaciones que tuvieron donde involucraron a Donghyuck. Ocurrió en el grupo de chat de sus amigos “99swagline” conformado por Mark, Hendery, Woojin, Jihoon, Xiaojun y él. Era un grupo de amigos cercanos, todos en el mismo salón.

Había comenzando, la vez que en la que Woojin envío foto de la chica que le gustaba de la facultad de medicina pero que todos sabían que no era su novia, en la foto, ella aparecía celebrando mirando su examen, Woojin puso emojis de cerveza y un guiño.  
Woojin: Aún no estamos juntos pero espero sepa que la amo.

Y el resto, había hecho lo mismo también, inspirados por la hazaña y porque era tarde, y porque todos querían bromear con él y su estado de ebriedad. Así que el segundo en subir otra imagen había sido Hendery con una de Ten, el maestro de diseño, el que por cierto estaba casado con el maestro de inglés, pero su amigo simplemente no lo entendía.

Hendery: Aún no estamos juntos pero espero sepa que lo amo.  
Mark: Johnny hyung va a matarte un día de estos, si sigues buscando a nuestro maestro afuera de clases.  
Hendery: Bueno, no seré el primero ni el último en morir por amor.  
Mark: Yukhei dile algo, en serio, lo van a matar.  
Yukhei: Voy a tomar screenshot y se la voy a enviar a nuestro teacher. Será divertido.

Xiaojun había subido al poco tiempo una foto de uno de un chico que venía de intercambio o al menos, eso fue lo que Yukhei recordaba. El rubio de la foto estaba sentado en las escaleras de la facultad, a su lado estaba un amigo, que Xiaojun se encargó de cubrir su cara con un emoji. Ni Mark ni Yukhei querían decirle, que había visto al chico de la foto hace unos días con otro de primer año, al que Mark recordaba su nombre como Jaemin.

Yukhei: Oh fue el que te golpeó por espiarlo en los vestidores ¿Cómo era su nombre?  
Xiaojun: Se llama Renjun, es el nuevo… aún no estamos juntos pero espero sepa que lo amo. Y no, no me golpeo, así es es nuestra forma de hablar… sólo tuvimos un mal inicio.  
Hendery: Vamos a hacer como que te creemos.  
Xiaojun: Al menos no está casado.  
Hendery: Al menos sabe que existo.  
Jihoon: ¿Renjun no es el chico de primer año? creo que va en salón del tuyo Mark  
Mark: ¿Donghyuck?  
Jihoon: Te juro los he visto juntos, son amigos o algo así...  
Mark: Tendré que averiguarlo.  
Xiaojun: Podemos salir los cuatro, por favor, por favor, por favor…

Mark subió una foto de Donghyuck, a diferencia del resto que habían puesto, esta era una foto tomada a la distancia, Yukhei no se dio cuenta hasta después que la foto se había guardado en automático en su teléfono cuando revisaba su galería y se encontró observando la imagen más tiempo de lo normal. Donghyuck estaba comiendo un hotdog con las mejillas infladas en un partido de béisbol. Llevaba una camiseta más grande para su tamaño y pantalones de mezclilla. La foto había sido tomada desde un área más abajo. La única reacción que tuvo Yukhei fue esconder las ganas de reírse.

Mark: No estamos juntos pero espero que sepa que lo amo. En la fiesta de Jeno tengo que conocerlo, ellos son cercanos.  
Yukhei: Amigo, si en una semana no consigues su número, seguiremos mi plan ¿de acuerdo?  
Mark: No voy a enviarle cartas de admirador secreto Yukhei, eso es ridículo.  
Hendery: ¿Sugirió eso? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce?  
Yukhei: No me vengas a regañar rompehogares. Sólo fue una opción de acuerdo, Mark es muy tímido para hablarle, es como si este chico fuera una celebridad o algo parecido. Es sólo una persona normal, comun y corriente. Intenta hablarle la próxima vez, no tardes tanto.  
Mark: Enserio Hendery, te decimos esto porque estamos preocupados, Johnny hyung un día te encontrará.  
Hendery: Estaré esperándolo.  
Woojin: Lamento interrumpirlos pero ¿A qué hora van a llegar? yo no pienso hacer este trabajo solo. Ah esperen, ya vi el auto de Mark.  
Jihoon: Yo también estoy afuera de tu casa, sal idiota.

 

*  
Yukhei escuchó que alguien quitó el seguro de la puerta desde el interior, y entró al departamento de su mejor amigo que compartía con Hendery. Y como se suponía, una noche de viernes, Mark estaba en su computadora mirando una película pero desde esa distancia le lanzó una mirada de muerte. Él lo sabía. Él lo odiaba.

Hendery que estaba saliendo de su habitación, se había acercado para ver quién había tocado la puerta y ya lo estaba regañando con la mirada, entonces el otro supuso que el otro también estaba enterado de la noticia.

—¿Quién es el rompehogares, ahora? — preguntó sacando la lengua hacía él para hacerle ver que a pesar de todo, él pensaba que ambos podían llegar a un acuerdo.

—Pierdes tu tiempo no voy a perdonarte — le dijo Mark sin rodeos. —Traidor idiota —

—De acuerdo — Yukhei lo tomó —Pero de todos modos quería venir a ofrecerte una disculpa muy sincera, no sé cómo pasó, sólo sé que no pude dejarlo —

—Idiota — agregó Mark sin mover su mirada de la pantalla.

—Tú fuiste el cobarde que no se acercó primero —

—¿Y qué? es peor un amigo que traiciona ¿O no Hendery? — contestó ahora poniéndose de pie —Espero que se queden juntos, en serio, deseo que les vaya muy bien aunque no creo que duren mucho, la verdad — dijo sin creerlo.

—¿Lo dices de verdad o sólo por obligación? —

—No es el momento Yukhei —se metió Hendery pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchaba.

— ¡¿Todas las veces que estabas ahí viéndome intentar hablar con él!? ¿Era divertido para ti? Hace dos semanas todavía seguiste insistiendo en que lo olvidará —

—NO. No era divertido, Mark. Te juro que no… Sólo deseaba que dejará de gustarme para no estar en medio de los dos pero eso no paso, no ha pasado… —

—No saliste con esa chica hace un mes porque ya estaban juntos ¿verdad? —preguntó enojado, caminando de un lado a otro, atacando cabos.

Yukhei asintió. —No éramos nada pero sí, ya estábamos, nosotros… sí —

—¿Sabes que él se aburre muy fácil de sus novios? Él te hará a un lado —

—De nuevo lo siento, y sí, tal vez tengas razón y no duremos mucho —

—Él era mío y lo sabes — simplemente lo soltó con mucha desesperación — estuve un año detrás de él, ¿sabes como me arrepiento de haberte pedido ese favor? ¿tienes una idea de cuánto te odio en este momento? —

—Mark un año fue mucho tiempo y tu nunca te acercaste, dejaste ir muchas oportunidades, tenías miedo lo entiendo… pero si no era yo, tal vez él hubiera estado con otro —

—¡Pues en hora buena! ¡Pero eres tú y no otro! ¡Eres tú mi mejor amigo! —

—Mark lo siento… pero él nunca estará contigo —

—Ya te encargaste de arruinarlo, así que tienes razón —Mark se había dado por vencido.

—No. ¡No había nada para arruinar! Yo no lo arruine… tú sabes que no es por mí, él estaba ayer aquí, ¿no? —Yukhei caminó hacía él —cenaron y lo invitaste, te contó sobre nosotros y sobre mi, te fuiste, él se quedó dormido en este puto sofá —cuestionó golpeando el mueble con un pie— y cuando regresaste, querías llevarlo a la cama porque pensaste que estaba borracho — Mark lo miró ocultando con todas sus fuerzas la expresión de sorpresa, Donghyuck le había contado la verdad. —Él te dijo que no — puntualizó — Tú lo tenías aquí, estaban solos, tú preguntaste y él te respondió. Él te dijo que no. Nunca llegó a tu habitación —

—¿Él te dijo eso? —

Yukhei asintió pero si todavía no quedaba claro, agregó —Sí. Vengo de estar con él — Había sido un golpe bajo y lo sabía.

—Ya vete Yukhei mejor — le dijo volviendo a su computadora, ignorando la guerra, como si supiera que no había nada que ganar, como si ya hubiera perdido.

—Sé que no será fácil que me perdones, pero voy a estar esperando, aprecio mucho tu amistad, aunque parezca que no, si no estuviera seguro de lo que siento por él, nunca te hubiera hecho algo así — su última frase no había sonado como esperaba, algo estaba roto.

Mark miró a Hendery que sólo miraba la escena triste y en silencio, pero luego se volteó a Yukhei quien no podía sostenerle la mirada —Lo sé Yukhei — le dijo, y el peso en los anchos hombros de su mejor amigo se había desvanecido. —Cuidalo, en serio, sería genial que lo hicieras porque no podré hacerlo —

—Esta bien —

Después de eso, salió del departamento. Durante el camino en auto, soltó un suspiró que había estado guardando en todo este tiempo. Estacionó el auto en frente del edificio de Donghyuck y subió las escaleras de par en par para llegar más rápido. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Donghyuck, estaba de pie mirándole con ojos preocupados y una sonrisa esperanzadora.

—¿Cómo te fue? tu cara me dice tantas cosas — preguntó haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar, se había quitado la ropa de antes y también se había duchado. Estaba descalzo. Sólo tenía unos pantalones negros flojos y una camisa de algodón. Su cabello estaba desordenado pero a Yukhei le encantaba todavía desordenarlo más. Empujó a Yukhei para que se sentará en el sofá y se subió a su regazo suavemente colocando sus piernas hacia un lado, guardando silencio para dejarlo hablar.

Yukhei se tomó un momento de silencio para comprender qué estaba pasando. Sus manos se acercaron a la cintura de Donghyuck y dejó que su cabeza se acostará en su hombro. A pesar de la diferencia de edad y de altura, Yukhei parecía ser el más pequeño. Donghyuck pasó sus dedos por su cabello y lo despeinó, acariciándole suavemente para recordarle que no estaba solo, poco a poco desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa y pasó por debajo de la tela, la palma de su mano para sobarle el corazón. Por si dolía, por si estaba herido.

El más grande lo estaba mirando. Había espiado todo el tiempo su peculiar forma de curarlo, de acariciarlo y de quererlo. Donghyuck sonrió avergonzado, tal vez era mucho. Tal vez había asustado a Yukhei por tanto afecto.

—Dijo que te cuidará — susurró.

—Ujum — asintió Donghyuck en comprensión.

—¿Donghyuck? — preguntó haciendo que ambos se miraron a los ojos —¿Cuándo supiste que estabas enamorado de mi? ¿Qué yo era el indicado y no… ya sabes, y no mi amigo? — quiso saber de la nada, así de repente.

—Yukhei… —

—Es que, sabes —dijo sin mirarlo — él sería perfecto para ti…te admira mucho, estuvo detrás de ti por mucho tiempo, dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, los conozco a los dos, ustedes lo lograrían, si tu lo conocieras, supieras que es muy buen amigo, una gran persona, es inteligente, es serio, todas sus relaciones han sido estables, vas a decir que es una locura, pero él ya te había imaginado como su novio, y yo… yo no te convengo — agregó con un nudo en la garganta — Desde que estamos haciendo esto, no hubo un sólo día en el que no me obligará a ignorarte, quería ser frío contigo, quería dejar de sentir lo que siento, no quería que me gustaras, no quería que esto se volviera algo grande, no quería enamorarme pero yo no podía ir contra ti, así que… ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Porque no lo elegiste a él? ¿Porque no dormiste con él? —

Donghyuck se mojó los labios y espero, no porque tuviera que pensarlo mucho, sino porque quería comprobar que Yukhei no estuviera jugando. —Yo… nunca los compare, hasta hoy supe que era tu amigo pero no… es que no era iguales para mi, no lo pensé, ¿a quién debo elegir? no pasó esa pregunta por mi cabeza, yo sabía que quería ser su amigo desde el principio, cuando jeno nos presentó, no fue mi intención confundirlo, puedo asegurarte que las veces que salí con él había otras personas, excepto ayer y sí me arrepiento de haber aceptado ir pero es que no tuve opciones, jeno y jaemin habían discutido, renjun está saliendo con un idiota de arquitectura, mi cartera estaba en la mochila de jaemin, sólo tenía mi celular no me podía regresar a mi departamento estábamos del otro lado de la ciudad —

—Bueno —

—Le dije que si me podía llevar a mi casa y me dijo que la suya estaba más cerca, que me quedará ahí y mañana, osea hoy, me llevaría a mi casa, y acepté pero porque no tuve opción hyung, te juro que, pensé que no habría problema —

Yukhei lo interrumpió —Ya no importa esta bien te creo — Vino otro silencio pero se fue muy rápido — Y entonces ¿cuándo yo…? —

—¿Cuándo supe que estaba enamorado de ti? — preguntó asomando una sonrisa tranquila.

Donghyuck tuvo que aclararse la garganta para concentrarse. Estaba muy avergonzado la verdad. Él simplemente subió ambos brazos a los hombros de Yukhei, antes de hablar —Ya me gustabas para que conste, desde que me pediste mi teléfono en delante de mis amigos. Pero… hubo una vez, cuando dormimos juntos después de clases y luego me dijiste que descansará y durmiera un rato… ¿te acuerdas? — preguntó. Yukhei le dijo con la cabeza que sí. —Pero no me dejabas dormir porque podía escuchar que estabas despierto mirando videos en tu celular — Yukhei soltó una carcajada por eso pero siguió concentrado en la conversación — Y comenzaste a llorar, tus maneras de ocultarlo eran buenas y de hecho, yo tenía los ojos cerrados pero — Donghyuck suspiró profundamente — estaba a tu lado, sentía tus lágrimas en mis hombros. Me desperté y no te diste cuenta y me fije en lo que estabas viendo — Yukhei se sorprendió, no lo sabía, mierda no lo sabía.

—No me digas que.. —

Donghyuk sonrió suavemente antes de preguntar —El video era sobre un perro que no podía caminar y alguien rescataba de la calle para operarlo, alimentarlo y adoptarlo ¿verdad? —

La mirada de Donghyuck atravesó su corazón y su alma, Dios mío.

No podía mentirle, así que dijo que la verdad — Sí —

—Yo quería, yo tenía muchas de abrazarte en ese momento, y decirte que rescatáramos perros juntos de la calle para que no llorarás. Pero yo no era nadie — Donghyuck le miró a los labios y luego los ojos — sólo alguien que te habías encontrado, yo sólo era sexo fácil ¿no es así? fuiste tan distante al principio, no tenía derecho a decirte nada o a consolarte — Yukhei se mordió los labios. —Así que cuando volví a casa, sólo pensaba en ti, y en lo bonito que eras, así que lo supe —

El departamento de Donghyuck no era diferente al suyo, sólo había cosas básicas para vivir. El sillón era muy cómodo y su cama mucho mejor. Pero también tenía una colección de discos vinil de queen y michael jackson en una pared cerca de la sala. La cocina estaba más limpia que la suya y tenía ventanas más grandes. Siempre había encontrado ese espacio muy cómodo a pesar de que no era suyo. Donghyuck tenía sus libros de historia del arte abiertos sobre una mesa, y su mochila de balenciaga colgaba sobre la silla. Yukhei en su lugar tenía una maqueta, una calculadora y un juego de geometría. El silencio de su departamento le era bastante familiar.

—Y si después de que yo haya dicho eso, tú todavía dudas de lo que siento por ti, te voy a matar, enserio. ¿Qué más quieres qué haga? — preguntó Donghyuck con un tono molesto.

—Eres increíble ¿lo sabes, verdad? —

—Me lo han dicho, a veces sí —

—No quiero perderte —

—¿Por qué vas a perderme? — preguntó con tristeza. —Estoy aquí, somos nosotros —

—Te quiero Donghyuck —

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas que yo también? ¿Quieres que te llene tu auto de globos y te escriba quieres ser mi novio en un cartel? ¿Quieres que te haga un pastel? ¿Saltó de un avión? ¿Qué se neces— Yukhei lo empujó para que se cayera en el sofá y él aprovechó para subirse arriba de él. Inmediatamente su novio dejó de hablar y miró el rostro de Yukhei que estaba más iluminado que cuando entró a su casa. Donghyuck se río mientras trataba de liberarse, no realmente porque quisiera libertad solo estaba incitando a la locura.

—El salto en avión lo veo posible. Pero no sé te ocurra lo de los globos y el pastel, acabo de lavar mi auto la semana pasada — No pudo respirar antes de que los labios de Donghyuck se estrellaran con un fuerte impacto sobre los suyos de la manera más desesperada.

Donghyuck siempre estaba caliente, su cuerpo era tibio por las mañanas, frío al mediodía pero en la noche, su calentura estaba al máximo. Yukhei abrió los ojos para buscar su mirada pero Donghyuck estaba muy concentrado, mordiendo su boca como manzana.

Casi por inercia, Yukhei se alejó por breves segundos para quitarse la camisa por encima de su cabeza y volver a caer encima de él. Donghyuck estaba paralizado por el perfume tan sofocante de Yukhei y el peso de su novio sobre él.

Yukhei sintió que su lengua estaba adentro de la boca de Donghyuck profundizando el beso a pesar de los intentos fallidos de Donghyuck por respirar. No podía creer, lo agresivo que le gustaba besar, lo dulce que era, lo romántico que lo volvía, lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Sus manos estaban dentro de su camisa de algodón, subiendo y bajando lentamente, hasta que por fin, empujó la prenda sobre la cabeza de Donghyuck y fue a dar al piso. A Donghyuck el cuerpo le ardía en calentura y Yukhei usó su lengua para chuparlo y extinguir el fuego.

—Ya… ya… o no podré detenerme — suplicó Yukhei después de un rato, entre besos y un poco más. — Basta… Donghyuck, alto, en serio, no podre — Donghyuck se río por la frustración que Yukhei y sus intentos por hacerlo a un lado con una mano pero mientras lo seguía abrazando con la otra.

Donghyuck lo estaba mirando y a Yukhei no le gustaba esa cara. Esa mirada que tenía cuando Donghyuck lo regañaba en silencio. Él era el mayor, sabía lo que era mejor para los dos. Él era la madurez en esta situación. Hoy nada más iban a dormir y punto.  
—¿Ya somos novios recuerdas? — le habló tranquilamente.

—¿Y eso qué? — preguntó Donghyuck poniéndose de pie del sofá. —Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? —

Yukhei respiró hondo y lo dejó en suspenso antes de decirle. —Ya te voy a enseñar que vamos a hacer — parecía un reto. Ante la mirada confundida de Dongyuck recargado en la pared de su casa. Lo siguiente que hizo Yukhei fue ponerse de pie y caminar directamente hacia la puerta, puso el seguro y apagó la luz de la sala del departamento.

*

Yukhei amaba a su novio hasta que una tarde después de clases quiso abrir su coche y le dio la bienvenida un globo rosa en el interior golpeando su nariz, seguido por quince globos rojos más. Y luego había cincuenta, se volvieron cien. Y luego estaba un cartel con una pregunta escrito pegado en el asiento trasero que apenas y podía percibir si alejaba todo ese puño de globos. Mierda, no podía ni entrar al auto. Y las personas comenzaban a rodearlo.

 

“¿Quieres mi novio?” leyó más tarde el cartel.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Dónde puso el puto pastel? —se preguntó Yukhei mirando todo su auto como si se tratará de una bomba de tiempo por que el pastel pudiera derretirse, hizo mucha calor esa mañana. Comenzó como loco a buscarlo y a sacar los globos del auto, no sin antes tomar una fotografía y asomar su mejor sonrisa.

—Amigo ¿Qué mierda? — preguntó Hendery incrédulo.

—No preguntes —

Al segundo, llegó un mensaje a su teléfono.

Hyuck bebé <3: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Espero te encante el pastel.  
Hyuck bebé <3: Te quiero.

—Yukhei ¿crees que sea buena idea si hago esto con el auto de Ten? —

Yukhei se tuvo que detener, no estaba seguro de que sus oídos hubieran escuchado bien la idiotez que acaba de decir su amigo en el estacionamiento delante de media facultad de arquitectura.

—¿El auto de quien? — Pero no fue la voz de Yukhei lo que escuchó, si una voz que ambos conocían muy bien.

—Teacher — susurró Yukhei poniéndose en medio de los dos, el maestro era casi de su altura pero no iba a dejar a su amigo solo —El dijo, Ken… en el auto de Ken, un amigo que tenemos ¿verdad idiota? —

—Más te vale niño — contestó hacía Hendery y luego se fue.

Hendery se quedó callado y en lugar se enfocó en mirar en otro lado. —Yukhei… algo blanco está chorreando por tu cajuela — dijo confundido.

Yukhei suspiro agotado, menos mal, ahí estaba el pastel.

Abrió la cajuela y sacó la caja con el pastel chorreando. “Te quiero Wong” bastante predecible.

Yukhei bebé <3: ¿Dónde estás? ayúdame a limpiar este desorden que hiciste  
Yukhei bebé <3: Te quiero también.  
Hyuck bebé <3: No puedo, ya estoy en mi casa, voy a dormir porque estoy muy cansado…  
Hyuck bebé <3: De pensar en las maneras de hacerte feliz, bebé u_u

Donghyuck envío una foto de él acostado en su cama, gritaba a travesura su sonrisa, estaba recargado en su almohada mientras sonreía con esos ojos de cachorro que decían “yo no hice nada”, cuando claramente hizo todo.

Yukhei bebé <3: U_U

—No te enamores Hendery, en serio, sigue mi consejo, es cansado, pierdes mucho dinero, te quita el alma, se come tus sesos, se clava en tu corazón, no te deja dormir por las noches, te quita el aliento, te va a hacer saltar de un avión — Le dijo mientras comenzaba a limpiar la cajuela con papel de baño —Toma, ayúdame a meter los globos en esta bolsa, está atascando mi auto de chocolate y betún —

—¿Porque hizo eso? ¿Cumplen meses de novios o algo así? —

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Apenas la semana que viene cumpliremos un mes juntos! ¡Lo hizo para preguntarme si quería ser su novio! — Y luego sacó el cartel —¿No leíste? —

—Ahhh… qué romántico — dijo sarcásticamente.

—Sí… así es él — dijo guardando un suspiro.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para vengarte? —

—No quieres saberlo —le aseguró sonriendo con la cara roja de vergüenza.

—¡Oh DIOS! ¡NONONONO! No quería saber eso — se quejó su amigo.

—Voy a necesitar una pistola de agua — le aseguró a su amigo.

—No quiero saber, mierda… voy a tener pesadillas — le reprochó.

Aunque realmente odiaba la idea de tener que limpiar su carro, no pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable por las acciones de Donghyuck, desde que habían iniciado oficialmente como novios, el menor no había hecho otra cosa más que hacerle travesuras sobre estar juntos, llegó a tal grado que parecía una competencia sobre quién era mejor para avergonzar al otro.

Y en lugar de odiarlo, lo amaba mucho más. ¿cómo podía ser posible?

Respiró hondo volviendo a tomar un trozo de papel para terminar de limpiar los últimos restos del dulce en la parte trasera de su auto. No había probado el pastel derretido pero estaba seguro que esa no había sido la intención de su novio en primer lugar. Hendery terminó con los globos y le pasó la bolsa, Yukhei la iba a guardar en la cajuela cuando su amigo confundido preguntó —Espera… pensé que ibas a tirarlos —

—Sí ¿Debería? — preguntó inseguro.

—Pues no sé para que te sean útiles —

—Es que no sé, él pasó mucho tiempo haciendo esto, debería guardarlos ¿no crees? —

—Se me olvida que cuando alguien está enamorado... pierde la cabeza —

—Mira quien habla —

—Eso me recuerda a que tengo que ir a buscarlo, ¿nos vemos por ahí? — dijo caminó hacia los cubículos de los profesores.

—Espera… — gritó Yukhei para que se diera media vuelta — ¡Suerte con él! Podrás… eh… como decirlo ¿conquistarlo? —

—¡Gracias! — contestó su amigo con una sonrisa emocionada —¡Es la primera vez que lo escucho! —Y luego enfocó la mirada en el edificio de enfrente.

Yukheí aceptó esa respuesta con una sonrisa también, se sintió extraño apoyarlo. Pero, ¿quién era él para juzgar a su mejor amigo? después de todo, si alguien estuvo ahí para él durante toda esta ruleta de emociones fue el mismo Hendery. Gracias a él había vuelto a hablar con Mark.

Hablando de Mark, aún no estaba listo ninguno de los dos para hablar sobre Donghyuck, pero su mejor amigo había comenzando a salir con alguien más y esperaba de corazón que su relación funcionará.

Sus amigos le habían contado esa misma noche que Mark conoció al chico, le había pedido su nombre y teléfono, que había sido muy valiente. Yukhei se alegró por eso, sentía que algún día podría entenderlo. Aún tenía esperanzas de que lo hiciera. Después de todo, tal vez aquel chico sí era el indicado para él, lo había hecho valiente. De la misma forma en la que Donghyuck lo hacía valiente a él.

Y en cuanto a Donghyuck, su mejor amigo tenía razón en una cosa, no era un chico cualquiera, común o corriente como pensaba. Él simplemente había llegado a su vida para cambiarla por completo, para enseñarle a amar con locura y entregar el corazón entero en una pieza. Donghyuck había hecho que viera a las estrellas con más brillo, a la luna en forma de poema, que las cosas más simples tuvieran sentido. Que su risa tuviera un propósito, que una sonrisa se asomara por su cara todos los días.

Al viejo Yukhei le encantarían las citas exprés, los encuentros de una noche y quedarse solo en la comodidad de su habitación en absoluto silencio. Pero, Donghyuck era tan necesario en su vida ahora, que ya no se obligaba así mismo a dejar de quererlo, si no todo lo contrario, aprovechaba al máximo la oportunidad de verlo, para confesarle todo lo que sentía por él.

Al viejo Yukhei le encantaría quedarse solo en la comodidad de su habitación en absoluto silencio; el nuevo Yukhei pensaba que su habitación era sólo un lugar vacío y oscuro si no podía compartir ese espacio con Donghyuck.

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAHHHHH tenía ganas de escribir algo hyuckhei!!! este fue el resultado, espero les guste mucho, a mi me encanto escribirlo!! estoy segura que la próxima vez subiré algo mh tengo muchas ganas también pero bueno :P gracias de nuevo.


End file.
